Billy Katagiri
is a fictional character in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Billy is an MS engineer for the Union's MSWΛD in Season 1. In season 2, he becomes A-Laws' chief technical engineer to develop new generation mobile weapons for the ESF and the Innovators. Personality & Character Billy is overall a sentimental, passionate, romantic, and caring person for those important in his life. After learning Leesa (Sumeragi Lee Noriega) is part of Celestial Being, his emotions had taken a negative change. He became spiteful, vengeful, and discontent how things turned out between him and Sumeragi. He has since poured all his feelings into MS development to help cope with his anger/hatred against Celestial Being. By the end of AD 2312 (season 2), after reconciling with Leesa, he reverted back to his original personality and continues to devote his life into MS advancement. Skills & Abilities Billy is a highly skilled scientist of multiple disciplines for mobile suit development. He's an advanced physicist, mechanical/robotic engineer, intelligence investigator, and a leading authority in GN-tech. Before his MSWAD days, he used to gather intelligence to help the Union maintain an edge in their technological developments. After the appearance of Celestial Being, he devoted the latter of his life into R&D for advanced MS development. After understanding the nature of the GN Drives, he became one of the leading authorities in MS development with GN-Tech. History Early Days Graduate School Before Billy's days as a Union Engineer, he was a college student studying at the Union International University under Ralph Eifman. While studying, he encountered the beautiful prodigy, Leesa Kujo, and fell in love with her. While they remained as friends, he always desired more than friendship. Due to Leesa's quick advancement in military studies, he was saddened to know that she left for the AEU military; they maintained communications throughout all this time. AEU Incident & Joining Union Sometime before AD 2306 (when Sumeragi joined Celestial Being), Billy and Eifman learned of her unfortunate incident involving AEU military forces suffering casualties in a friendly fire incident. After graduation, Billy continued to work with Prof Eifman and kept in touch with Leesa. He later joined the Union military as an intelligence officer as well as a MS technical engineer. In between those years, he befriend Union ace pilot, Graham Aker. AEU Enact Debut & Celestial Being The AEU recently completed a brand new MS series, the AEU-09 AEU Enact. Various politicians and military dignitaries came to see the new high performance Enact, including Union's Billy Katigiri. Billy was there to evaluate the capabilities of the Enact against Union's new Flag series. As Billy watched, he commented out loud, "AEU's first solar-powered unit running completely on the power of the sun, eh?" Graham overheard Billy and commented, "AEU's Orbital Elevator is still being built...and yet they're still making all the offensive mobile suits they want." Billy asked, "Oh my, is it really okay for the Union's ace MS pilot to be here?" Graham smirked and replied, "Of course it's not okay." Billy continued, "However the AEU's trying to act strong. They have an independent acting unit with quick striking capabilities. ''" Graham retorts, "''That's how you see it? That's funny." Billy comments, "It's natural, it's an unit based on our Flag's model. It just has some minor changes in the design." Just then, AEU ace pilot Patrick Colasour overheard and shouted, "Hey, you guys! What are you yapping about, eh!?" Graham comments, "Its voice recognition is advanced, isn't it?" Billy laughed and said, "Looks that way." Moments later, an unknown white mobile suit arrives to the demonstration (GN-001 Gundam Exia). As the suit descend to the demonstration area, Graham and the rest of the demonstration noticed another unit coming. Billy looks up to the descending MS and says, "A mobile suit? Amazing, they have another model to show?" Graham says, "That's not it...that light..." Spectators attempted to reach contact with AEU command and Patrick/Enact, but all communications were jammed. Billy wondered, Billy wondered, "If it's not AEU, then what is it?" Billy continued to watch as Patrick/Enact challenged the unknown MS to melee combat. To everyone's surprise, the unknown-MS quickly cut off the Enact's left arm and quickly pacified the unit to the ground. Graham wanted a closer look and took an observer's binoculars to lookout for any markings. He then saw the word, GUNDAM, etched to the forehead of the MS. Graham comments, "Gun...dam...is that the name of this mobile suit?" As the Gundam left, it's unusual propulsion system emitted green glittery light. Graham comments, "Again, that light..." Billy remarks, "It has no propulsion, so how...?" As Patrick got out of his cockpit, he complaining about the situation. Upon closer observation, Graham remarked, "I see. It destroyed the Enact without harming the pilot. However that mobile suit...is it trying to destroy the military force of the AEU? No...perhaps this is just a warning. It's trying to stop the AEU from going any further." After the end of the assault, Graham and Billy rode a SUV back to their base while observing the news about the mysterious attack. As twilight settled to darkness, both Graham and Billy monitored the news as Aeolia Schenberg sent a message to the world: As Aeolia reinforced the goals of CB, Graham was laughing at the announcement. Graham says, "This has got to be a bad joke! Ending violence by force, Celestial Being...it represents its antithesis!" After the announcement, Graham drove near AEU's incomplete orbital elevator in Africa. Billy was working on some computer data when he asked Graham, "Is your not returning to the military okay? I'm sure they could use you about now." Graham replies, "I want to find out more about that Gundam. That suit is way too unique. It's fighting capabilities are outstanding, but that's not all. It disables radar and other communications, even at close range. It's all got to be because of that light. Katagiri, what was that?" Billy replies, "It's not like anything I've encountered before. But if I had to guess, that light is a result of some sort of photon collapsing phenomenon." Graham comments, "A unique particle...-''" Just then, an unknown car drives up to them and they step out to continue their conversation. Billy continues, "''It's not just particles. That suit has a lot of other unique mysteries, I believe. ''" Graham smirks and says, "''And I'm going to go get them...This machine has become very interesting to me." A Union officer greets them both to notify them that a carrier, loaded with his SVMS-01 Union Flag, is ready for immediate transport to meet a high ranking Union officer. Detour to Ceylon As Billy and Graham flew back to the Union base, military reports were coming in about the CB's impending attack on Ceylon. Billy comments, "Former Sri Lanka, eh? It's certainly a mess, even after the Reform League annexed it ten years ago, even backing the Tamil people." Graham retorts, "Yeah, with the goal of ending the conflict, but the truth is different. The Reform League's goal was to add Ceylon as a stepping stone to the east, assuring their supply of solar energy. The Tamil people just happened to be the strongest in the region at the time. But why did the Reform League get involved int he conflict? They were afraid of the region falling out of anarchy." With a momentary thought, Graham then had the pilot alter course for Ceylon and had his Flag prepped for launch. Billy asked, "'Don't tell me...you're being stupid! Graham replied, "Think what you will." As soon as the carrier located Exia, Graham/Flag launched to duel Setsuna F. Seiei/Exia. Graham didn't last long as Exia disarmed his Flag and forced him to retreat. Back on the carrier, heading back to their original course, Billy and Graham talked about what happened, Billy comments, "Goodness gracious, you're such a troublesome fellow, aren't you?" Graham replies, "I wrecked my rifle, I'll have to write an apology..." Billy retorts, "Don't worry about it, we got some battle data on the Gundam and your Flag was unharmed. Though you didn't obtain the Gundam, we might learn something from the battle worn parts." Graham says, "At least he is young and inexperienced...that Celestial Being pilot." "You saw him?", asked Billy. "No, but you could see it in how he moved his mobile suit.", ''answered Graham. Just then, an officer announced, "We've lost the Gundam's signal!" Graham comments, ''"Not like it matters now." ''Graham and Billy heads to meet the commander of the Union Mobile Suit Warehouse & Development Headquarters (MSWAD).'' Anti Celestial Being Campaign Anti-Gundam Investigative Squad Billy and Graham had a meeting with the commander of MSWAD. The commander says, "The AEU's new machine being beaten comes as no real surprise, but things have gotten out of hand." Graham comments, "I later encountered that suit, but it was beyond my expectations." Billy says, "With further research, I believe it's possible to defeat it." The commander retorts,"The higher-ups think so too. Since the two of you had contact with the Gundam, you're now receiving a change of orders." ''Graham reads out-loud, "''The Anti-Gundam Investigative Squad', is it?" The commander continues, "It's a new troop devision, it was formally created when I handed you those papers. We'll come up with an official name for it later" Billy reads and asks, "Professor Ralph Eifman...the chief of engineering is in charge?" The commander answers, "It looks like that's how important the higher-ups believe this is. This is an urgen situation." Graham salutes and says, "Sir! Lieutenant Graham Aker and Intelligence Officer Billy Katigiri, Anti-Gundam Defense Force positions accepted!" As the two walk through the hallways, Billy says, "This is a surprise. Well, you couldn't have predicted this, could you?" Graham answers, "I'm no god after all. Though I feel I've become a witness to destiny." Over Flag Upgrade & Taribia As Billy works on Graham's Flag in the MS hanger, he says, "It's still amazing you were able to return in this suit. The Gundam's mobility is at least six times better than any Flag. I wonder what sort of motor it uses?" Graham comments, "The power is fearsome by itself, but with that mobility..." Billy says, "I've checked the battle data. Like I thought, the source of this sort of mobility is photon particles." Graham comments, "Those particles, in addition to the scrambling effects, also play a primary role in suit operation." Just then, Ralph Eifman intervenes, "Not to mention their application to their weapon systems. He's a wicked man. Hording technology decades ahead of our own. If possible, we should capture one. One of those Gundam units" Graham says, "I agree. For that purpose, we need to tune my Flag for the task." Eifman asks, "What about pilot strain?" Graham replies, "It doesn't matter, however, I'd like the job done in one week's time." Eifman smirks and says, "Oh!? You're quite an unreasonable man." Graham says, "If I weren't forceful, I couldn't steal a Gundam." Billy says, "That's what made me fall for him." Just then, Graham received a call about the Gundams were on the move. Reports came in about an attack at South Africa and Talivia. Graham was eager to intercept the Gundam (Allelujah Haptism/GN-003 Gundam Kyrios); Eifman stopped him. Graham asks, "Why not? One of them is in Taribia. I can get there in time." Eifman replies, "If there's one thing I hate, it's narcotics. If their goal is burning down the drug fields, I'll gladly side with the Gundams. They're severing the sources of wars after all." '' A week later, Graham receives his upgraded Flag unit, the SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom. Eifman tells him the specifications, "''I've increased the output of the backpack and frame, and reinforced the frame with anti-beam coating. It's armed with an experimental rifle from the Iris Corporation as well." Graham happily replied, "Splendid work, professor!" Billy continues with the specs, "To reduce the strain on you, I've put in an anti-g system, so you should be able to withstand about 12gs with ease." Graham tells Billy, "I knew you could handle it." Billy and the remaining group would be introduced to Howard Mason and Daryl Dodge to complete their preliminary group. Capture Attempt in Republic of Taribia News sources around the world talked about Taribia succeeding from the Union charter. The Union couldn't let Taribia leave the Union charter as their orbital elevator is stationed at Taribia. Union forces were dispatched to retake Taribia by force (if necessary) to reclaim their elevator. The world's government and forces all presume Celestial Being will appear. Billy learned of CB's attack on Taribia and Taribia's return to the Union's charter through the news. PMC/AEU Counteroffensive PMC Trust and the AEU later allied themselves together in attempt to combine their MS forces to defeat and capture the Gundams. As Graham gets his coffee, he says to Billy, "It looks like Moralia is deliberately picking a fight with Celestial Being." Billy retorts, "They've got the AEU backing them now. To finish their Orbital Elevator and begin development of colonies, the AEU has to rely on the assistance of such contractors as well. I'm sure Moralia is also thinking restoring their crumbling economy with this. If their country becomes a battlefield, they'll need the AEU in that situation as well. Also, I'm sure they've thought of getting their hands on one, a Gundam." Graham comments, "Anyway, it looks like we have to sit out this time. Let the AEU's 'ace' handle it." Reunion with Kujo In between the impending battle, Billy arranged a meeting with Leesa Kujo at a restaurant bar. As he approached Leesa at the bar, he noticed her watching the news about the PMC/AEU counteroffensive. Billy says to Kujo (Sumeragi), "So you're bothered by this too? Hey..." Bill orders an Evening Piero and continues to talk, "So what do you think about Moralia's actions?" Kujo answers, "Let's not talk about that sort of thing, we haven't seen each other in so long." Billy remarks, "Not since graduate school, eh? I wonder how many years it's been?" Kujo smirks and says, "Don't talk about that, you'll figure out how old I am." Billy laughs and said, "But I already know." Kujo says, "You know, women get older each time they're reminded for their age." Billy said, "'I take it you've collected that data from experience?" Kujo laughs and said, "You haven't changed at all, Billy." Billy retorts, "I'm happy to hear you say so." Billy then told Kujo/Sumeragi about the Union's Anti-Gundam Investigation Force. Kujo remarked, "Anti-Gundam Investigation Force? What's with that weird naming?" Billy says, "It's a new unit, it doesn't have an official name yet." Kujo asked, "And you've been reassigned there?" Billy answers, "Not just me. Well, there are a lot of people...including Professor Eifman." Kujo was surprised to hear about the professor. Billy continues, "The professor's already working on a theory behind the particles emitted by the Gundams." Kujo remarked, "That's something, isn't it? So then, what kind of particles are they?" Billy answers, "That's the question we can never find the answer to." Kujo says, "Really, that's unfortunate." Billy asked, "By the way, what are you up to these days?" Kujo vaguely answered, "Well...at lot of stuff" Billy then asked about the infamous AEU incident, "So that thing...?" Kujo answered, "I've already forgotten about it". Billy replies and held her hand, "I see...that's good. I'm glad I was able to meet you." Both later departed after catching up and Billy headed back to MSWAD to observe the impending battle. Observing the Battle As the battle nearly starts, Billy told Eifman about catching up with Kujo. Eifman remarked, "Oh really, with Ms. Kujo? Is she well?" Billy answered, "Yes." Eifman asked, "What about that incident?" Billy quoted Kujo, "I've already forgotten it,' she said." Just then, visual confirmations arrived about the Gundams. The Union officers were surprised as they have brand new equipment no present from their original profiles. As everyone watched on the battle, PMC and AEU forces have already lost about half their forces in merely two hours. As more data comes in about CB winning, Billy comments, "Jeez, isn't that a bit much?" Graham comments, "They're pretty overwhelming, those Gundams." Graham and Billy knew its a lost cause for the PMC/AEU counteroffensive, they headed to the lounge to talk and drink more coffee. Eifman came to them to say, "Seems it's over." Graham says, "It appears that the AEU's firearms have been outclassed." Billy says, "I wonder...they may have lost over 20 mobile suits. After this, I believe the AEU will follow the will of its people and be pushed further into an arms race. Give the loan Moralia received, it looks like there's more than just a cooperation with PMC." Eifman comments, "Sad, isn't it. No matter how showy the victory, Celestial Being is destined to be hated by the world." Graham asks, "Professor, do you think they're racing toward their own destruction?" Eifman answers, "Given their actions, I think they're seeking it. There aren't many of them, but that's how I see it." GN Tech Invesitgation After the battle, Billy and Eifman have since continued tune Graham's OverFlag and continue on their research into the mysteries of CB's GN-tech. Project G Billy wanted to see Kujoh again, he sent her a message with sensitive military data to get her attention. Kujoh met Billy at a Cafe Bar, surprised at Billy to give her such sensitive military information. He used the excuse of her tactical analytical expertise to talk to her about possible tactics and capabilities the Gundams might have. Kujoh didn't feel entirely comfortable with their discussion and Billy backed off. Kujoh had to leave because she had important matters to tend to. Billy felt content to risk national security files to see Kujoh again. Little did he know he was tipping off the enemy. Surprise Attack The Throne Gundams began their first assault mission on Union, destroy MSWAD (Mobile Suit Weapons & Development) base. Prof Eifman and Billy were on the base, continuing their development of the OverFlags and investigation on Celestial Being. While Billy was in the open, Gundam Throne Eins fired its GN Mega Launcher. The blast devastated the base and killed Prof Eifman, Billy was blown away by the shock force of the GN Beam and suffered a head injury and broken left arm. Pressing On After the Throne Gundam's killed Professor Eifman, Billy continued R&D/investigation over Celestial Being. Billy couldn't rest, knowing the death of Prof Eifman and continued work on MSWAD despite his injuries. While working on Graham's MS, he and Graham had a talk over the attack. Billy told Graham that Prof Eifman was close to a breakthrough in their investigation on Celestial Being and believes their intervention was no coincidence. Billy mentioned to Graham that Celestial Being was tipped off, Graham suspected a traitor, but Billy thinks otherwise since all the personnel were carefully selected. Billy continued researching the GN Tau Drives given by a benefactor inside Celestial Being. He helped modify Graham's OverFlag into a GN Flag and made it space combat capable. Aftermath After the fade of Celestial Being, nothing was mentioned about Billy. It's only an assumption that he continued on GN Tech development for UN Forces and later the Earth Sphere Federation. Somewhere in between that time, he found Kujoh again, lost and depressed. Looking After Kujoh & CB Revelations Billy in the last 2 years was actively tending to (Sumeragi Lee Noriega) as she became a severe alcoholic drunk. While tending to her daily drinking habits, the door rang and Billy was surprised that Sumeragi has a friend visiting. Billy thought that inviting a guest to dinner would lift her spirits, but he was in a rude awakening when he opened the door. Setsuna quickly identified Kujoh as Sumeragi Lee Noriega of Celestial Being. In the aftermath, he was left behind in the apartment in rage as the person he loves is affiliated with the infamous group, Celestial Being. Anti Celestial Being Campaign II Joining A-Laws Billy felt all his feelings and efforts for Sumeragi was abused by her. With so much anger and discontent, he decided to join A-Laws as their leading mobile suit developer as his way of getting back at her, possibly believing she was responsible for Professor Eifman's death. He develops a new suit to bridge the distance of the combat capabilities of a Gundam, the Masurao. While developing the new unit, he found some of Prof Eifman's handwritten notes at his home. He paid close attention to Eifman's theories on the GN Drive and beta tested it on Masurao, a pseudo Trans-Am System, which imitated the enhanced abilities of the Gundams but the disadvantage was that the GN drive would be depleted and powerless. After he proved Eifman's theories to be correct, he gave the Union/Samurai-themed MS unit to Graham/''Mr. Bushido''. Billy believes Masurao will contribute to the end of Leesa and brings out a picture of him and Kujo from when they were back in the university and rips it to shreds before toss it into the air, saying, "Goodbye, Kujo." Billy later attends another A-Laws onslaught against Ptolemaios, hoping to Celestial Being finally destroyed. However, they had to pull back when they receive word of a coup d'etat conducted by the regular army. Battle at Lagrange 2 Billy was present onboard the Innovator mothership/mobile colony Celestial Being, which wiped out the A-Laws fleet while it was engaged against Celestial Being, Katharon and the ESF Coup d'etat faction. He supervised the switching of the ship's GN drive Taus. When Ptolemy 2 rammed into one of Celestial Being's docking ports, Billy led a squadron of automatons onboard the ship. He came face-to-face with Sumeragi, when she ventured to deal with the intruders. They argued over their views of a world ruled by the Innovators. Billy believed that humanity is better off, locked in a cage, where it can't harm itself, while Sumeragi counters that humanity is better building its own future, even though there will be conflicts. He was close to shooting her when Setsuna/GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser initiated Trans-Am Burst, which covered the colony in massive amounts of the GN particles. He begins hearing the thoughts of everyone around him. Telepathically, Sumeragi apologized for taking advantage of his feelings for her for her own gain and slowly approaches him. He weakly tries to defend that his actions were for peace but blurted out that he always loved her. Together, they fought off the automatons until GN-009 Seraphim Gundam used its TRIAL field to disable all untis connected to Veda. But as they were about to celebrate victory, Seraphim is damaged by Ribbons Almark/CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon . Ptolemy 2 goes to assist Setsuna/00 Raiser against Ribbons Almark/CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon. Ultimately, the former wins. Peace & Moving On Billy returned to mobile suit development when the A-Laws were exposed. However, his uncle committed suicide to escape prosecution. ELS Conflict Investigating with Meena Great Interstellar Expedition AD 2364, 50 years after the ELS incident, Billy now is a 88 year old man. In between the 50 years, he let go of Kujoh and married Meena. They eventually started a family and their only son evolved into a Innovator. On board the starship, the Sumeragi, they prepare to embark a great journey of interstellar travel. Relationships ;Meena Carmine :Girlfriend and eventual wife of Billy. They later married and gave had a son that later evolved into an Innovator. ;Sumeragi Lee Noriega :Billy studied with Sumeragi under Ralph Eifman during their earlier years. He developed feelings for Sumeragi when they studied together and remained interested in her during their time apart. Unknown to Billy, he's been giving off tactical secrets from the Union to Sumeragi, Celestial Being's tactical analyst. After learning the truth behind Sumeragi's affiliation with Celestial Being, he focused all his negative feelings for her into his work to help bring down Celestial Being. Eventually, Billy is able to admit his true feelings for Sumeragi and joins with CB to bring down Innovators. It is unknown whether they are together or still close friends. ;Ralph Eifman :Billy and Eifman both co-developed Union Flags and the leading authority on mobile suit engineering. They once worked with Sumeragi, but after a past incident she left and Aifan asks Billy of her from time-to-time. It's unclear whether or not Billy had received education by Eifman or was merely his assistant. ;Graham Aker :Billy and Graham presumably met through the Union military. Graham had consluted Billy over fine tuning his mobile suits into machines such as the GN Flag, Masurao, and Susanowo. ;Homer Katagiri :Billy's uncle and the leader of A-Laws. The two have a close relationship, though they do not share much time together. ;Setsuna F. Seiei :Billy and Graham first met Setsuna in Azadistan, figuring that he was a local. Years later, Billy did not recognize Setsuna when he came to his door and exposed Sumeragi's identity. Gallery 40.jpg c13.png 40a.png 40b.png 2qko1hj.jpg|Billy and Meena Billy Katagiri 2307.jpg|Billy (31, A.D. 2307) Billy Katagiri 2312.jpg|Billy (36, A.D. 2312) References External Links *Billy Katagiri on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters